Crash Bandicoot (Videogioco)
Crash Bandicoot è il gioco di esordio del personaggio di Crash Bandicoot ed è anche il gioco che ha dato inizio all'omonima serie di videogiochi platform. Uscito nel 1996 dopo due anni di lavoro, sviluppato da Naughty Dog e distribuito da Universal Interactive Studios, il gioco si afferma subito come uno dei migliori giochi per PlayStation ed uno dei migliori platform dell' epoca. Con questo gioco Crash inizia la sua carriera come mascotte non ufficiale della casa videoludica Sony. Trama Un malvagio scienziato, il dottor Neo Cortex, sta creando degli animali geneticamente evoluti grazie ad un apparecchio chiamato Raggio Evolvo ed ha intenzione di conquistare il mondo attraverso la sua armata di schiavi pronti a servirlo grazie al lavaggio mentale effettuato su di essi attraverso l' utilizzo di un macchinario chiamato Cortex Vortex. Un piccolo peramele viene sottoposto ai raggi del macchinario e subito dopo il malvagio dottore ordina al suo assistente, il dottor Nitrus Brio, di azionare il Cortex Vortex. Nonostante N. Brio cerchi di persuadere il dottor Cortex sul fatto che la macchina sia ancora un prototipo e potrebbe anche fallire nel suo compito, il dottor Cortex ordina ugualmente che venga eseguito il lavaggio del cervello sul nuovo esperimento. Ma qualcosa va storto e il peramele riesce a fuggire dal laboratorio lanciandosi da una finestra e cadendo in mare. Scoprirà però di dover affrontare un viaggio lungo le tre isole dell' arcipelago N. Sanity per salvare la sua amata fidanzata Tawna, ancora prigioniera del malvagio dottor Cortex. Crash attraversa buona parte dell' isola N. Sanity, supera la grande muraglia di legno che delimita il territorio degli indigeni che abitano l' isola e giunge all' interno del villaggio indigeno. Qui per errore sveglia il capo villaggio Papu Papu che, per punirlo per averlo svegliato durante uno dei suoi pisolini lo attacca con i suo bastone. Crash riesce a sconfiggerlo e prosegue il suo viaggio all' interno del villaggio. Per scappare più velocemente salta in groppa ad unfacocero trovato li e raggiunge la muraglia di legno che delimita la fine del territorio indigeno. Crash così riesce a scappare e a raggiungere la seconda isola. Dopo aver scalato una cascata raggiunge così la tana del primo degli scagnozzi del dottor Cortex: Ripper Roo . Riuscito a sconfiggere Roo, Crash continua il suo viaggio attraverso la seconda isola attraversando città perdute, templi antichi e ponti sospesi nel vuoto. Raggiunge così un grande vulcano al cui interno si nasconde il secondo scagnozzo di Cortex, Koala Kong . Dopo essere riuscito a battere anche Kong Crash riesce a raggiungere la terza isola, l' isola di Cortex. Qui Crash dopo essere riuscito a sopravvivere ai terribili laboratori del dottor Cortex e dopo aver tolto energia elettrica al castello sconfiggendo Pinstripe Potoroo Crash raggiunge il castello del dottor Cortex. Non potendo entrare Crash decide di scalare il castello dall' esterno. Così riesce ad entrare e attraversare i bui meandri del castello. Misteriosamente il castello è collegato ad un antico tempio, da cui Crash raggiunge le stanze più alte del castello. Qui incontra il braccio destro del dottore, Il dottor Nitrus Brio che tenta di fermarlo all' interno del suo laboratorio. Dopo essere stato sconfitto N. Brio decide che è tempo che Cortex pagi per avergli rubato i crediti della sua invenzione, L' Evolvo-ray, e così in preda alla furia e con i suoi poteri da mutante inizia a distruggere tutto incendiando il castello. Crash nel frattempo sale in alto fino alla cima del castello, per raggiungere il dottor Cortex che stava tentando si scappare a bordo del suo dirigibile. La battaglia fra il creatore e la sua creatura è furiosa, ma alla fine Crash ha la meglio riuscendo a distruggere lo scooter volante del dottor facendolo così cadere nel vuoto. Crash si ritrova con la fidanzata Tawna ed entrambi tornano sull' isola N. Sanity utilizzando il dirigibile del dottor Cortex. Gameplay Il gameplay è semplice ed intuitivo. Crash è in grado di correre, saltare ed effettuare un attacco rotante in grado di eliminare la maggior parte dei nemici. In due livelli Crash potrà anche usare un facocero per attraversare il livello. Il giocatore dovrà superare tutti i livelli del gioco uno per volta, raccogliendo i frutti Wumpa e rompendo le casse che li contengono. Se si rompono tutte le casse in un livello giungendo alla fine senza morire si otterrà una gemma , grigia o colorata. Controlli Frecce direzionali: Muovi ' : Salto' ' / : Giravolta' ' : Mostra punteggi' Livelli N. Sanity Island #N. Sanity Beach #Jungle Rollers #The Great Gate #Boulders #Upstream #Rolling Stones #Hog Wild #Native Fortress Seconda isola #Up the Creek #The Lost City #Temple Ruins #Road to Nowhere #Boulder Dash #Whole Hog #Sunset Vista Cortex Island #Heavy Machinery #Cortex Power #Generator Room #Toxic Waste #The High Road #Slippery Climb #Lights Out #Fumbling in the Dark #Jaws of Darkness #Castle Machinery #The Lab #The Great Hall Personaggi Giocabili *Crash Bandicoot Non giocabili *Aku Aku *Tawna Bandicoot Boss *Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Pinstripe Potoroo *Dottor Nitrus Brio *Neo Cortex Nemici *Granchio *Tartaruga *Pianta carnivora *Indigeno *Scimmia *Pesce rimbalzante *Lucertolone *Pipistrello *Cobra *Ragno *Facocero *Clombot *Camera-bot *Camera-bot spinoso *Potoroo armato *Potoroo Lanciabarili *Avvoltoio *Lab. Assistant lancia boccette *Blob Oggetti *Casse ? *Casse vita *Casse base *Casse TNT *Casse freccia di legno *Casse freccia metalliche *Casse rimbalzo *Casse metalliche ! *Casse Aku Aku *Casse Check Point Collezionabili *Frutti Wumpa *Gemme *Vite Recensioni *Gamerankings: 80% *Metacritic: N/A Crash Bandicoot ha avuto recensioni abbastanza positive sin dalla sua uscita: molti siti hanno notato il buon level design, la cura per i personaggi, la perfetta combinazione tra il 2D e il 3D, che lo hanno reso come un gioco dalla grafica originale e i brani musicali ben apprezzati e originali. Alcune recensioni comunque, sono state più critiche e hanno notato una grande somiglianza con i giochi di Super Mario e Doneky Kong, come le ambientazioni nelle giungle e il fatto che ottenendo 100 Wumpa si ottiene una vita, come con Super Mario e le 100 monete con le quali si ottiene un 1-UP, ma ciò non è stato un fattore negativo. Il gioco ha venduto ben 6.80 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, ottenendo quindi la versione Platinum in Europa, la versione Greatest Hits in America e la versione Playstation the Best for Family in Giappone. Infine, il gioco ha avuto ben due conversioni: il port per il PSN e l'Xperia Play. Sviluppo Sotto, un video che mostra come è stato lo sviluppo del primo Crash Bandicoot. Riferimenti ad altri media Rolling Stones: il nome del livello è un riferimento a una band musicale che porta lo stesso nome. Up The Creek: il nome del livello è un riferimento a un film che porta lo stesso nome rilasciato nel 1984. Elementi Beta Vedi: Crash Bandicoot: Elementi Beta Curiosità *Le versioni americane e giapponesi possiedono delle copertine diverse: quella americana è simile a quella europea, ma si può ben vedere l'effetto della "parete" aperta da Crash in corsa. Questa copertina verrà poi riutilizzata per il retro della confezione di Crash 2 giapponese, apportando alcune modifiche. Nella copertina giapponese invece, Crash è visto fuggire da un gigantesco masso, ma l'ambientazione è sempre la giungla. *Nel video introduttivo quando N. Brio sta parlando mentre fa entrare Crash all' interno del Cortex Vortex, la sua bocca non si muove. *Tutti i personaggi nel gioco sono doppiati da un unico attore: Brendan O'Brien. L' attore doppierà altri personaggi nel corso della serie. *In questo gioco esiste un finale segreto che rivela che cosa sia accaduto ai personaggi dopo gli eventi del gioco, visibile se si completa una parte segreta del livello The Great Hall. *Il gioco, nelle fasi di sviluppo, è stato scherzosamente chiamato "The Sonic's Ass game"(letteralmente "il gioco del sedere di Sonic") proprio per il fatto che il giocatore, essendo un gioco in 3D, è costretto a guardare e a controllare il protagonista guardando la sua schiena. *Dato che la PlayStation poteva reggere solo pochi poligoni sullo schermo per frame alcuni livelli risultavano essere troppo vuoti, per questo motivo i programmatori Andy Gavin e Jason Rubin decisero di inserire le casse perché risultavano essere l' elemento con meno poligoni (sei in tutto). *A differenza delle altre casse degli altri livelli, le casse metalliche ! del livello The Lab, quando sono attivate, non cambiano. Questa caratteristica non viene apportata nei giochi successivi, ma curiosamente era presente a tutte le casse metalliche ! della versione beta di Crash Bandicoot. *Le musiche di questo gioco sono state composte da Josh "Mutato Muzika" Mancell. L' autore comporrà brani musicali per la serie Crash fino a Crash Team Racing. *Il gioco sembra essere un tributo a Tae Min Kim, che faceva parte del team Naughty Dog quando esso stava sviluppando il gioco "Way of the Warrior" per la console 3DO. *Josh Mancell aveva confermato che anche il brano musicale della battaglia dei fratelli Komodo doveva essere sentito nel gioco, insieme alla loro battaglia. Come ben sappiamo, entrambi i personaggi e il brano sono stati spostati per il seguito. Ciò è dovuto al fatto che i creatori avevano in mente di creare un gioco più grande, con circa una decina di boss e molti più livelli. Per mancanza di tempo però l' idea è stata scartata. *Crash Bandicoot è stato uno dei primi giochi ad avere avuto la grafica in 3D, assieme a Jumping Flash! e Super Mario 64. *Attualmente Crash Bandicoot è uno dei giochi occidentali più venduti in Giappone. *Un noto membro del forum di Crash Mania, Hacc, ha scoperto che Cortex Power, Heavy Machinery e Generator Room sono stati i primissimi tre livelli ad essere stati creati e, a causa della loro difficoltà, sono stati spostati nella terza isola. La notizia è stata confermata da uno dei creatori, Andy Gavin, che nel suo blog ha detto che i primi livelli comprendevano anche una foresta e l' interno di un vulcano, ma per l' eccessiva quantità di poligoni sono stati eliminati. *In tutto sono stati tolti tre livelli dalla versione finale: "level1", "level2" e Stormy Ascent + 3 bonus alternativi di Tawna e un livello prova creato da Andy Gavin per testare due nemici (il ragno e il Lab Assistant). E' stato anche tolto un nemico che non farà mai un ritorno nei capitoli successivi: un dingo australiano. Per ulteriori informazioni, vedere gli elementi beta. *La versione americana del gioco presenta ben tre differenze dalla versione europea: la prima riguarda la velocità più elevata dei salti di Ripper Roo, mentre la seconda riguarda le due casse Check Point presenti nel livello The Lab (nella versione europea ne è presente soltanto una). La terza e ultima differenza riguarda l'inizio del livello The Lost City, dove ci sono le tre file di casse d'acciaio allineate a forma di muro: mentre nella versione europea si può saltare direttamente con un salto a sinistra, ciò non è possibile nella versione americana e neanche nella versione giapponese. *La versione giapponese, oltre ad essere basata sulla versione americana (quindi le differenze di prima sono presenti anche qui), presenta moltissime differenze: innanzitutto Crash in questa versione ha il naso più lungo, per qualche strana ragione, poi può compiere un'animazione vittoriosa non presente nella altre due versioni, ovvero quella di girarsi improvvisamente verso il giocatore con il suo classico sorriso (rompendo quindi la quarta parete). Il filmato iniziale e i testi inglesi sono stati tradotti in giapponese puro, le TNT presentano delle bombe al posto della loro scritta (questo per via che era difficile tradurre la scritta in giapponese e ciò verrà apportato anche ai giochi successivi), Aku Aku certe volte dà dei consigli quando si rompe una delle sue casse, i livelli del fiume hanno un level design molto più grande, Tawna scompare non appena Crash la trova nel bonus e i suoi bonus appaiono anche nei livelli Temple Ruins e Slippery Climb, Sunset Vista e Slippery Climb sono stati invertiti a causa della loro difficoltà (anche se la chiave di Whole Hog è sempre trovabile in Sunset Vista), Papu Papu ha cinque punti vita invece di tre e la sua velocità nel roteare il bastone aumenta sempre di più, la schermata alla fine di un livello è disponibile anche se perdi una vita ed è anche diversa e la gemma verde e quella rosa hanno cambiato la loro locazione (la gemma verde si ottiene nel livello Native Fortress e la gemma rosa nel livello The Lost City). Ultime tre differenze più particolari, alcune casse hanno subito un aumento o una diminuzione nei livelli N.Sanity Beach, Temple Ruins, Slippery Climb, Cortex Power e Toxic Waste ed è presente una maschera di Aku Aku all'inizio del livello The High Road, Crash si esprime a versi quando entra in un livello, viene colpito o sconfigge un boss (la stessa cosa per N.Brio e Cortex, che hanno una voce propria) e alcuni brani musicali sono stati invertiti. Questi brani sono quelli dei bonus di Tawna, di Koala Kong, Pinstripe, N.Brio (anche se i suoi bonus presentano lo stesso tema originale) e Cortex (idem). In questo video, i testi tradotti e le voci dei personaggi in giapponese, Aku Aku parlante e la sua cassa non presente in N. Sanity Beach, le TNT con la bomba come simbolo e la stanza di fine livello con le apportate differenze. de:Crash Bandicoot en:Crash Bandicoot (video game) es:Crash Bandicoot (videojuego) fr:Crash Bandicoot (Jeu Vidéo) hu:Crash Bandicoot (játék) ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー（ゲーム） pl:Crash Bandicoot (gra) pt:Crash Bandicoot (jogo) pt-br:Crash Bandicoot (jogo) ru:Crash Bandicoot (игра) tr:Crash Bandicoot (video oyunu) zh:古惑狼 (游戏) Categoria:Videogiochi Categoria:Crash Bandicoot (Videogioco)